


GGG

by QuillMind



Series: Yes, Daddy [1]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Mention of vaginal fingering, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Explaining a daddy kink to a man who lived over a century before you has its challenges, but then again, Butch Cassidy is no ordinary man.  You ARE going to have to make sure you're very explicit in verbalizing your kink to him, though.





	GGG

**Author's Note:**

> We don't get to see our cigarette-craving gunman enough, do we? I like to think he'd be up for whatever when it came to kinks. At the very least, he'd try most of them once.
> 
> The title refers to the Dan Savage-coined acronym of "good, giving, and game."

You figured you would tell Butch about your daddy kink eventually, but the schedule had inadvertently been shoved forward when tonight, during a particularly intense encounter involving a demonstration of Butch's trigger finger strength, the name had come out (it was shouted out, to be specific), and after you'd regained your senses and Butch wiped his hand clean, it was clear that a discussion was in order. 

He sat on the bed with one knee bent and his back to the wall.  The room was one of many within the Octobrists' headquarters; it was not luxurious by a long stretch but the time spent in it had been relished by you both, even with that one time Olminu had opened the door without knocking and was subjected to a sight that left her red-faced and babbling apologies. 

Butch could see that you were doing your best to hide your nervousness.  You shielded your lower half with the covers that had been tossed aside on the bed, and your shirt had been pulled closed, though in its unbuttoned state he could still make out the curves of your breasts and the hickeys he'd made earlier.  A touch of pride and desire simmered in him as you started to talk. 

First and foremost, _no_ , you did _not_ have an Oedipus complex or a bad relationship with your father, nor did you believe this somehow tied into reducing you to a sexualized child.  So what was it all about, then? 

It was just a name, the way that sweetie, honey, or darling were, but it was also more than that, you told Butch, glancing at his wry look now and again as you explained.  For you, at least--you felt the need to preface by saying this so as not to let him think your example was universal--it suggested power.  Not so much a lack thereof for you than it was a greater degree of it for him.  Stuck in this weird world of half-animal creatures and monsters and magic, it was reassuring as well as arousing to be with someone that was strong and in charge.  Butch certainly had both of those qualities going for him, as you had yet to have seen him afraid and at a loss for what to do.  Most of the time he approached things with a mildly sleepy, blasé attitude, and the rest of the time it was a manic, thrill-seeking glee that laughed in the face of danger. 

"Hmm," Butch hummed to himself, absorbing this information.  "You know, a lotta ladies get a bit afraid of being around outlaws." 

You tilted your head and raised an eyebrow.  "Don't tell me you never encountered one that didn't find the rebel angle attractive."

"'Course I did.  But they called me sir or mister, never daddy."  He then snickered at some old memories.  "Whenever they _did_ , that usually meant it was my time to skedaddle out of there unless I wanted to be starin' at the business end of a Winchester." 

Crinkles appeared at the center of your brow.  "Does it bother you to hear me call you that?" 

He smirked at the sight of you chewing your lip.  You still had no idea how much he loved it when you did that.  "Bothered?  Nah.  Surprised me, s'all." 

"You're okay with... this, then?" you asked, picking at your fingers. 

A grin stretched across his mouth.  "Why don't cha tell me _exactly_ what you want to do, and then we'll see." 

"I..."  You tugged at the covers that were laid over your lap.  "I want to suck your cock."

Butch's eyebrows went up in amusement.  "Yeah?  Why's that?" 

You nearly frowned at him in frustration, then realized that he was already playing along.  He wanted to see if you could behave in front of daddy. 

Your breathing hitched and the heat between your legs was rising again. 

"Because I... I want to taste you in my mouth before you fuck me," you answered, squeezing the blanket in your fists. 

 _"Before I fuck you?"_ Butch repeated, as if you'd suggested something most inappropriate.  He angled his head and let his knee fall to the side, opening himself to you.  You glanced down and saw that despite what he said he was becoming aroused.  "You're just _assuming_ I'll do that, huh?" 

A spike of panic shot straight through down to your groin.  "I mean, I _want_ you to fuck me," you said quickly, your voice suddenly thin.  There was a pregnant pause.  You pulled the blanket away and Butch had a second to see the glistening wetness between your legs as you got on all fours to crawl towards him. 

"Please, _please_ let me have your cock--I need it so badly." 

Inches away from touching the inside of Butch's thighs, your hands led his gaze up to your arms.  Between the elbows, he spotted the hardened nipples of your breasts peeking through your shirt.  Your expression radiated a level of desire that he had not seen before, with lips parted and eyes begging and yielding. 

You were completely at his mercy, for him to treat as he wished--a thought that made Butch go painfully hard. 

He undid his belt and opened his trousers with deliberate slowness.  When you made a small, impatient whine, he stopped and cast chastising eyes at you that made your shoulders sag in submission.  After a few tense seconds, he shifted and pulled his cock free from its confines.  Holding it at the base, he tipped the hard length to point at you.

"Show me just how much of a dirty girl you are," he said, his smugness coming through the authoritative tone. 

A big, overjoyed smile formed on your face.  You came closer and planted your hands on the upper part of Butch's thighs. 

"Yes, daddy," you replied sweetly as you lowered your head and opened your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that one person's approach/interpretation to a kink is not a be-all, end-all blanket statement. That said, having any kink does not imply past illness or trauma, nor is there necessarily an explanation for them!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
